Nantoka
by witchfingers
Summary: Good, because Mugen was too lazy, too tired to move, and Fuu refused to accept that her poor riceballs were off to a better place. [Mugen x Fuu]


_Disclaimer: I don't even know the name of the author of SC… do I look like I own it? (Me: ""Mugen, Mugen, Mugen." Me encanta el nombre:P "Samurai Champloo.." LOL, kawaii!")_

_Summary: _Good, because Mugen was too lazy, too tired to move, and Fuu refused to accept that her poor riceballs were off to a better place.

_**Nantoka: Whatever.**_

**_Kaizoku: pirate__

* * *

_ **

Nantoka

_

* * *

_

Mugen lifted a lazy eyelid, which fell down again and eclipsed a dark orb that reflected the stars that dotted the clear sky. Idly, his hand interwove with the long, untamed leaves of grass, until he dejectedly pulled one and thrusted it unceremoniously into his slightly parted lips.

He hmm-ed in displeasure, probably because he was bored. He had finally run out of will to even blink. The lanky stem twirled around in his mouth, allowing him to savor the foreign, dull taste of the leaf. In that right moment, he didn't even feel like lifting a finger to poke a very bothered Fuu that sat next to him, trying unsuccessfully to save what was left of the dinner after an unfortunate event that dealt with someone pushing it into the merrily chirping bonfire.

Jin had left wordlessly after the little incident, but it was obvious to the other two that he was going to look for something edible in the whereabouts. Good, because Mugen was too lazy, too tired to move, and Fuu refused to accept that her poor riceballs were off to a better place.

"Give it up," he finally said with an annoyed growl. "They ain't gonna revive or anythin'…"

Her face became blank as she looked at him, all sprawled over the grass, arms behind his head and green leaf sticking out of his lips. She stuck her tongue out at him, she knew he was looking at her out of a corner of his somewhat open eyes. Dumping the sad, burnt remains into the impassive orange flames, she sighed and dropped backwards, her back hitting the ground quietly, and her eyes looking up to the sky. "Don't leave your stuff lying around!" she complaint abruptly, pulling his previously unnoticed sword from below her and tossing it to his stomach.

His reaction was a vague "hmph", and a "Watch where you put your ass next time," said with mild scorn that didn't reach his face. His fingers curled around the sheath, and it was placed to a side and forgotten in no time.

Momo nibbling on a nut a fair distance from them was the only sound for a respectable amount of time. And it was ridiculously droning, too. Mugen started chewing on his leaf, and a bitter taste spread quickly inside his mouth. His lips pursed and he grunted in discontent, spitting the leaf, his hand fishing for a new one.

The alteration in the stillness of the scene finally made Fuu notice how _close_ they'd come- closer than she'd ever expected to be to him without feeling the need to crack his skull in half. But she reminded herself once more, she often felt that way because they argued a lot. None of both was talking at that moment, and she decided it was good for a change.

Fuu knew for a fact that he wasn't asleep. An odd, broken tune was escaping his lips, making the lean leaf quiver rhythmically, and suddenly, Momo's insistent nibble didn't seem as annoying, or strong, as it had at first. A faint, shy blush started growing in her cheeks as she side-glanced at Mugen. Because he wasn't so bad when he was about to fall asleep and therefore kept reasonably quiet.

"Jin's taking too long!" Fuu whined, shattering the silence. It may have felt comfortable but she didn't feel like starting –again- to deliberate inwardly if ronin or kaizoku. Kaizoku all the way, but she _still_ had to admit it to herself. (Besides Jin was totally out of question- after all they _were_ journeying to meet Shino. It'd been three years and the affect he felt for her hadn't waned a bit. _Finders keepers_, Fuu thought…)

"Perhaps he got his ass stuck in the fishing rod," Mugen suggested. Fuu looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't giving him a _nice_ look, he could tell.

"He didn't have one."

"Whatever."

Mugen yawned and stood up, managing to bend his body oddly in order to do so. Figures.

Fuu stuck out a pale hand, looking at him accusatively. "Help," she said solely, and watched him swallow a sigh and pull strongly on her hand, yanking her to her feet. Taken by surprise at the violent tug, she had no way to avoid colliding gracelessly against him, earning herself a stare of aggravation. Her hands pushed her off of him, but they didn't prevent the awkward blush from tingeing her cheeks again, when the skin of her palms took in the secure warmth that passed through his light shirt.

Mugen shook his head at her and tsk-ed.

…

Mushrooms? Berries? In some part of the forest, Jin sighed. And why not riceballs? Oh, those were burnt. Choices were a bitch.

Whatever.

* * *

**

* * *

Odd piece, huh? Found it lurking amidst my Word files. I completed it and here it is. Done… but still weird. **

**Just in case it takes place after the crossroads, they met again after some time and were traveling to get Shino back. It's NOT gonna be multichaptered. But review …**


End file.
